Hasta el final
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Como duele quererte tanto


_**Inuyasha no me pertenece -**_ _yo que mas quisiera_ _ **-, es de la genial Rumiko Takahasi. Yo solo tomé prestados a los personajes.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo conoce desde niña y sabe que no es perfecto, sabe que es humano y comete muchos errores.

Y es que ella lo ama lo ama lo ama, y por eso acepta ser su novia aunque todos dicen que es un demonio.

Las cosas no son como en un cuento de hadas, nadie la anima a seguir con un tipo que se nota a leguas que no la quiere y que es tremendamente violento… pero ella lo quiere, lo ama y no escucha lo que los demás dicen.

Kagome soñaba con una linda boda igual que el resto de las chicas, con un hermoso vestido blanco y todos sus amigos y familiares sintiendo alegría por ella. En su lugar obtiene unos jeans raidos, una firma frente a un juez malhumorado sin nadie que les felicite y una noche que le causa más dolor que placer.

En los libros y películas siempre dicen que es genial que tu novio/esposo sea posesivo y celoso ya que demuestra lo mucho que le importas. Pero ella podía decir por experiencia que era una pesadilla, un infierno vivir con un hombre así.

Ya era posesivo de novios, pero todo empeoro con el matrimonio, antes molía agolpes al sujeto que la mirara… ahora era ella quien lo pagaba.

Ella sabia que Inuyasha tenía miles de defectos, igual que ella misma; pero sigue amándolo, aun así lo quiere y se esfuerza por ser una buena esposa… pero no es suficiente para él.

Sus amigas siempre dijeron que ella era una mujer fuerte… pero ya no es eso, él la ha destruido.

El mundo jamás se ha enterado, siempre a puesto un esfuerzo especial en fingir que todo es perfecto en su relación, aunque duela.

Duermen en la misma cama, pero Kagome sabe que hay cientos de kilómetros entre ellos; y la vida se le gasta tratando de recuperar algo que en realidad nunca tuvieron.

Tiene veinticinco cuando se entera, y llora llora llora antes de decírselo a él; no se emociona, no dice nada mientras sale de la casa… no regresa en toda la noche. Pasan cinco meses y su salud es delicada, tantos golpes le están pasando factura y tiene miedo. A Inuyasha no le importa mucho, siempre llega tarde por la noche -cuando llega- y huele a perfume de mujer; Kagome no es tonta, sabe muy bien donde y con quien estaba. Intenta borrar las caricias de ella con las propias pero él ya se ha dormido, cuando aun no es así, se marcha al sillón.

Sabe que se a casado con un demonio el día que su bebe nace, las dos han estado apunto de morir y el ni siquiera respondió el teléfono. Salen del hospital un mes después y no hay nadie esperando para llevarlas a casa.

Esta adolorida y cansada cuando llega a su departamento en el tercer piso, escucha claramente ese sonido de 'crack' dentro de ella y podría jurar que incluso lo escucha en el pequeño pecho de su hija cuando abre la puerta. Ella esta allí, tan parecida a ella misma y con esa sonrisa cínica en el rostro; Kikyo siempre fue hermosa y no tiene el cuerpo arruinado por el embarazo… le hace una seña con el dedo medio antes de marcharse meneando el culo.

La bebe llora e Inuyasha sale de la habitación hecho una furia y ordenándole que la calle… ni siquiera la mira.

Aiko tiene cinco años y es jodidamente parecida a él, pero tiene el carácter dulce que ella solía tener antes de…

Kagome sigue intentando que su matrimonio funcione aun cuando sabe que es imposible, cada noche se rompe un poquito más al escuchar la respiración de Inuyasha y saber que jamás podrá quererla ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que ella lo quiere, tampoco es como si él lo intentara. Pero aun lo ama, aun lo quiere aunque él nunca la haya querido.

A veces Inuyasha la mira con lastima, porque ahora solo es una mujer rota, y ella en su desesperación, piensa que la mira con ternura, como si realmente le importara lo que ella siente… y a veces ella sonríe sin razón por que la ha mirado con ternura.

Aiko se levantó temprano y la ha encontrado en el baño, no sabe que decirle. Esta sentada en el suelo, con solo la ropa interior puesta y con todos los cardenales de su cuerpo a la vista, se apresura a ponerse una bata para cubrir su maltrecho cuerpo pero la niña le ha visto y esta asustada ¿Cómo decirle que es el resultado de haber pasado una noche con su padre?

Kagome hace algunas bromas y pronto su hijita ríe como si no hubiera un mañana. Finge que todo esta perfecto aunque duela, pero en el fondo lo sabe… ya no puede seguir así.

Ella ha cumplido treinta y seis y Aiko diez cuando toma la decisión mas difícil de su vida, la envía a casa de su madre para que cuiden de ella un tiempo. Naomi acepto de inmediato, no quería que su nieta siguiera viviendo en un lugar tan horrible… el maquillaje ya no cubre las marcas y las sonrisas falsas se desmoronan.

A Inuyasha no le importa, nunca le presto ni la mas mínima atención a pesar de que también es su hija.

Kagome esta cansada y cada paso duele. Inuyasha esta necesitado esa noche y ella se niega por primera vez en diecisiete años de casados, sabe que su cuerpo no esta bien y no puede resistir la fuerza que él tiene, sabe que esta vez podría romperla.

Inuyasha es un demonio con piel de humano y realmente no le importa Kagome.

Kikyo lo ha dejado y esta iracundo, la negativa de su esposa no es bien recibida; pero el planea descargar su rabia de alguna manera. La golpea hasta el cansancio y luego se larga a beber, no regresa en toda la noche.

Dos días después el encabezado del periódico dice:

' _Una mujer es encontrada muerta en su casa. Los vecinos dicen que nadie entró o salió del apartamento en dos días… el esposo esta fugitivo.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juro que no planeaba que esto terminara así. Últimamente he escuchado mucho a Ricardo Arjona y pienso en todos los miles de matrimonios que no funcionan. Hace un rato estaba escuchando 'Como duele' y pensé en escribir un Inukag… pero al final se me fue de las manos y salió una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que yo quería. Pero que se la va hacer.

Gracias por leer aventureros de la vida. Les mando un abrazo virtual súper apretado y un pato ¡Aye Sir!


End file.
